


dead in the water

by byronicmaiden



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Episode: s05e07 Ace Chemicals, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, M/M, bc that’s how it should’ve gone, but inspired by that one jim/barbara scene from season one, it’s That Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-10 21:53:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18416585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byronicmaiden/pseuds/byronicmaiden
Summary: love will save you (but it won’t save me).





	dead in the water

Their hands are touching, just barely.

All it took was a slip, and Jeremiah was lifted off the railing. The only thing keeping him from the poison below was Bruce’s hand, wrapped around his own, himself dangling like a hanged man, punished for some crime he didn’t understand.

In his eyes, yellow and wild, he sees a sliver of the boy he knew, and he is a boy, not a man, never allowed the privilege to truly grow into a man, or perhaps forced to grow into a man far too young, much like Bruce himself.

He sees intelligence and wit and a spark of some Shakespearean madness, wilting and blooming at the same time. He sees cleverness and cunning and everything else he needed to survive, but with it, he sees a wickedness too.

Their palms grow sweaty, wrapped in a desperate embrace, Bruce clinging so tightly to the metal railing, and it could snap, it could snap and send them both tumbling down below.

Jeremiah looks up at him, his eyes, normally so hysteric and mad, suddenly calm and empty and so utterly alone, because he knows what’s coming. He knows what’s going to happen, but he holds onto a bit of hope that perhaps, it won’t.

It was as if in that moment, his insanity ceased, his brain reverted back to how it was before, before all this, and he’s left with nothing but despair and heartbreak that the boy he loves would do this to him, and it’s like a wedding. It’s a bonding between two people who will never be without each other.

Oh, Jeremiah, how did it all go so wrong?

Oh, don’t you understand, it had to be this way?

Their hands slowly slip apart.

Bruce lets go.

Jeremiah gasps, the sound echoing through Bruce’s ears.

Below, the green surface breaks.

**Author's Note:**

> i was drunk when i wrote this so don’t blame me.


End file.
